A Picnic in the Park: Part Two
by TheFuturesALieThatNeverArrives
Summary: A sequel to the original one-shot, A Picnic in the Park, in which Blaine confronts Kurt with a performance of 'Call Me Maybe' with the assistance of the Warblers, and asks Kurt on a date. What will happen on this date to make Blaine think that Kurt really is the perfect guy for him? I recommend that you read Part One first, if you plan on reading Part Two.


Okay. Here it is. I know Picnic in the Park was a one-shot, but I was inspired to do a sequel, involving the actual date. I've been working super hard on this and its been a right pain in the butt at times. I've even had to ask for peoples' advice and help, but it's here now! I hope you guys like it, if anybody is reading it.

If anybody here has read the first eight chapters of my first fic, _A World Away_, you might recognise some familiar guys in here ;)

I'm quite proud of my writing efforts this time. If anybody has any advice, criticism, opinions or thoughts on this or any others of my stories (I know I don't have many others), _please _review this story or PM me! If there are any ideas you'd like to see written, I'm sure I could give it a go! Just write me up some general ideas :)

Here we go, on the rollercoaster of human judgement and entertainment!

* * *

**Picnic in the Park – Part Two**

* * *

Kurt walked into his room, switched on the light and closed the door, partially shutting out the yelling coming from Jeff's room across the hallway. He didn't know what was going on in there, and to be quite frank with himself, he really didn't _want _to. He was thankful for receiving a single room, despite the antagonistic reasoning he had heard from many of his friends. He lowered his bag onto the chair by the door then leaned back against the door and listened to the silence closing in around him. It was peaceful for a time, until it began to seem suffocating and perturbing.

Suddenly he noticed that something was different. He could feel it, without even looking around; he could just tell something was out of place or forgotten or messed up. He removed his eyes from the plain white-yellow ceiling he'd been inspecting and his eyes fell straight to his bed, on the end of which there sat a basket.

_Oh._

Kurt strode to the diminutive, pale brown wickerwork basket and his hand fell straight towards the pale green, silky ribbon tied onto its handle. He spotted a note – something he had subconsciously hoped there would be, because otherwise he would have been stuck for a good explanation and worried about who had been snooping around his room – and picked it up carefully. It was light and quite dainty-looking.

"_This isn't the real basket, don't worry._

_See you in the Eaglemont (East Wing) Garden at 4 :)_

_Blaine._"

Kurt's heart was set all a-flutter. He hadn't really been expecting this – that is, it had slipped his mind. Until now. Blaine. _Blaine _was taking him on a _real_ date! It was still almost unbelievable to Kurt, yet every time he thought about it the whole event flashed by in his head, taking but a matter of seconds and yet seeming to last the full length that it had originally lasted. Kurt, at first, had thought that it was all a bad joke set up by the Warblers, and that when they'd left the room they had gone to watch the continued scene on televisions linked up to hidden cameras, but as it turned out, Blaine's request was genuine (however much he has undoubtedly been persuaded and pushed by his friends to carry it out), and Blaine had really asked him out. It all ran through Kurt again, sending a shiver down his spine.

* * *

"_Are you alright, Blaine? Is...everything okay?" He was strangely silent after his performance of _Call Me Maybe _with the Warblers._

"_No – I mean, yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to know...I mean, I wondered if you'd like to..." He fiddled with his blazer while Kurt, despite knowing that getting his hopes up would all end in pain, let them rise for a moment. "...if you'd like to join the Warblers?"_

_Blaine looked so hopeful, so innocent. Kurt had no choice but to say yes. He did, of course, want to join the Warblers, but for a moment there it had sounded as if he was going to say something else..._

_Suddenly, Blaine smiled and cut Kurt's awkward reply short._

"_Kurt, I was kidding. What I really meant to ask was whether you might possibly, conceivably, by any chance, want to come have a picnic with me in the park."_

_Wha-_

"_Like a date." Blaine added._

* * *

So here Kurt was, absent-mindedly fiddling with green ribbon tied to a small basket on the end of his bed, trying not to crumple the fragile note. Kurt wasn't sure which mode of transport he'd used to get from 'Friend Zone' to 'Something More Territory', but it didn't really matter, he was there now. He checked the time: 3:24pm. Thank God for early finishes. Or maybe Blaine had just known to give him time to get ready. He clearly knew Kurt too well. Kurt put the note back down in the basket and moved it carefully to his bedside table, before walking to his wardrobe. He couldn't possibly go to a picnic in his _uniform_. He took off his blazer, emptied the pockets and got to work.

* * *

Blaine sat in his room looking at his phone. He snapped his tired eyes away from it suddenly: of course Kurt wouldn't call him; he was going to see him soon. But then again, he considered, was Kurt that kind of person? Would he call out of curiosity? Blaine stood up abruptly at the sharp raps on his door. Why would Kurt come to his room? Surely he wouldn't take the time out of getting ready to actually come and _see _Blaine... But that wasn't Kurt's kind of knock, he thought, "_that's..._" He listened as he approached the door.

"What do you want, Jeff?"

"Wow, someone's nervous," Jeff replied with a humoured air.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just sick of all the noise you guys have been making. What've you been _doing_? And if it's something I don't want to hear, please don't tell me. I don't need to know everything about your life."

"Oh, that's why I've come," said Jeff, ignoring the latter part of Blaine's speech without batting an eyelid. "Josh's gotten a basketball stuck in the wall."

Blaine froze with a look of complete horror on his face.

"He _what_?"

Jeff cringed a little and gestured for Blaine to follow him. They walked down the hall to Jeff's room where Blaine could already hear Josh's resounding hysterical laughter. Blaine sometimes wondered whether Josh was 'all there', or whether he really was just extremely extroverted and...troublesome.

Jeff paused with his hand on the door handle and looked at Blaine.

"Ready?"

Blaine nodded, knowing he was _never _ready for Josh's antics' ridiculous results.

Jeff pushed open the door, keeping his eyes on Blaine, and followed him into the room.

Blaine blinked once. He blinked twice. He blinked three times _but the destruction didn't go away_.

"_JOSH!_"

Josh sat, laughing like a small child, upon the bedside table in the corner of the room, which had obviously been carefully cleared by Jeff in order to house Josh. Blaine looked around at Jeff questioningly.

"Time out corner," he shrugged. "I thought he'd be better if he wasn't...y'know...touching the ground."

Blaine secretly thought Jeff was right, though he nodded sceptically anyway. It was kind of a habit he couldn't kick after being around people like _this _for so long. He turned to further inspect the damage – dented bunk bed pole, smashed miniature basketball hoop, sideways desk – and ended up at the mini basketball stuck in the wall. Thankfully, the window wasn't smashed, but that was only because it was already open. The wall, however, was past the pretence of 'okay'.

"You do realise we're going to have to tell Ms Charles about this, don't you, Josh?

Josh nodded knowingly. Ms Charles, their Dorm Co-ordinator and part of the English faculty, was constantly made aware of more 'issues', as she preferred to term them, caused by their dorm section. And no, it wasn't always Josh, but he usually had some part in it. It was, she sometimes inadvertently thought, a nice change when one of the other boys caused the trouble.

Blaine looked at Jeff, who nodded and left the room.

"You're going to be in major trouble." Josh nodded his head without a hint of regret. "And I'm not going to get Ms Charles to lighten the punishment. You got me with that once and it won't happen again. I know your ways, Josh Little." Blaine pointed his fingers at his own eyes and then towards Josh before backing out of the room.

'Great,' Blaine thought as he left Jeff's room, 'now I'll be late.' He rushed to his own room and, despite knowing the consequences of his next action, flopped face-forward onto the bed and lay still.

"I'm going to be late" he mumbled to himself into the covers. "I'm going to be late for my first date ever."

"Well, I honestly expected it to be earlier but we can postpone it if you like."

Blaine sat up quickly on his bed. "Kurt, I- he stopped and took in Kurt's outfit before looking down at his plain old school uniform with faded red trimming. Kurt was leaning casually against the edge of the doorframe with his arms crossed. "You're ready earlier than I expected you to be."

Kurt smiled. "Just meet me there at 4:30, I'm not quite ready yet." He winked and left, before turning back into Blaine's room. "By the way, Josh's got a-"

"I know, I know, a basketball stuck in the wall. I've seen, I've left as quickly as possible."

Kurt smiled again and left the room as the door swung slowly shut behind him. Blaine breathed out slowly and sat still, watching the door. Kurt's long, slender legs astounded him every time and he had to take a minute to get his breath back properly. He stood up, unbuttoning his school shirt, and went to take a shower.

* * *

Half an hour later, Blaine was putting the finishing touches on his outfit and picking up his key, ready to leave. He put a straw hat on his head and closed the door behind him. He swung by the school cafeteria kitchens on the way to meet Kurt.

"Hey Cathy!"

"Hi Blaine!" Cathy smiled as Blaine entered, placing some food on the bench in front of her. "Are you ready for your date?"

Blaine had an uncanny knack of being able to befriend almost anybody he wanted to. And, of course, in his first year at Dalton he had come to know 'Cathy the Lunch Lady' as just 'Cathy'. She was like a second mother to him. The school one. When she'd heard that Blaine was going on his first date she'd insisted on providing the food.

Blaine joined her on the opposite side of the bench, pulling out a picnic basket. "Sure am! What've we got here?" He bounced from one foot to the other in anticipation of food and _Kurt_, and began stacking things neatly into the basket.

Cathy smiled knowingly down at the food as she began pointing it all out. "There's everything you might want for a picnic, so just take your pick!" She eyed him as he looked over everything on the bench and started mumbling to himself. "Are you nervous?"

Blaine looked up suddenly. "Nervous. What? Me? Never!" He looked back down at a box of Oreos and muttered, "Just a little."

"You'll be fine! I've seen the way he looks at you. He's wanted this for ages. Yeah, I can see out that window!" She added, as Blaine looked at her incredulously. "Trust me. He's liked you a lot longer than you've had your little..._crush_."

"I doubt that..." He dropped the box of Oreos in, and some Twizzlers for good measure. Nobody could _not_ like Twizzlers. Not even Kurt.

"Go with it, Anderson, you'll be fine. You're Blaine Anderson, Chemistry enthusiast, lead soloist of the Dalton Warblers, Apple of Kurt's Eye." She straightened his collar and tilted his hat a little. "Trust yourself. _Be_ yourself." She smiled confidently at him and handed him the basket.

"Thanks Cathy, for everything."

"Good luck, and have fun!"

"Yeah, thanks again-"

"Get out of my kitchen, Anderson, you're gonna be late!"

"Okaythanksbye!" And with that he sped out of the kitchens with three minutes to get to the other side of the school. He rushed out the doors and stopped abruptly, wondering where he was. He didn't usually take those doors and didn't see this part of the school very often. Once he'd recognised the back of the Economics building he set off again towards the Eaglemont Garden he'd mentioned on Kurt's note, through the assembly hall, taking a short cut past the gardener's shed.

"Hey, Dale," he called as he passed the middle-aged man who was usually seen tending the flowers by the dorms.

He turned, panting and pale-faced, round the corner into the Eaglemont Garden at exactly 4:32 and was confronted by – _Kurt_. Kurt. He looked exactly the same as before, but...better. _How does he do that?_

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt smiled comfortably when he looked up from his phone. He sat on the stone bench as casually as if he were waiting for a bus, one foot leaning on the wall surrounding the fountain. The garden was neat, but not freakishly neat, and was situated in between the Arts and Science buildings, looking over the lower grounds of the Academy. A small tree planted against the wall on one side of the garden, grew its spindly branches high above the heads of passers by and leaned over towards the grey stone fountain in the centre of the garden, forming a kind of arch over the brick pathway.

Blaine searched through his vocabulary for something to say. "Hi," he finally got out, putting the basket down on the ground. "You look great." _Could you think of anything worse to say?_

"Thanks," Kurt spoke normally but his red-tinted cheeks gave him away. "You look...tired." He smiled questioningly.

"Yeah...I, uh...Jeff walked in on me showering to tell me Josh was messing with Ben again...poor kid...so I ended up having to run."

"I understand. I would've thought you'd stood me up, if it wasn't for the fact that you'd gone to this much effort and it would be stupid to not go through with it." They both smiled, and Blaine went to sit down on the ground before-

"Aaaaahhh, I forgot the picnic rug. Trust me."

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't sure if you'd want one, but I brought one just in case," he said, pulling one out from under the bench he was sitting on. He stood up and unfolded it, laying it on the ground next to the fountain before sitting down and leaning against the wall. Blaine joined him, the embarrassed flush slowing receding from his face, and sat opposite him leaning against the bench. He pulled the basket closer towards them and opened it slowly, smiling to himself.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, what's what?" Blaine replied looking confused.

"You were...never mind, I must have imagined it. So, what have you brought to this wonderful occasion?"

"All kinds of deliciousness you could possibly imagine to acquire at a picnic!" Blaine got up and knelt on his knees, flipping open the lid and began inspecting what was inside, gesturing for Kurt to join him. "Take your pick, are you really hungry or are you just up for a snack?"

Kurt peeked inside and pulled out the Oreos, along with some Pop Tarts. "Pop Tarts, Blaine? Really?" Blaine shrugged. "Do you know how unhealthy these are?"

"Only if you don't do any exercise!"

"And what exercise do you do?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows, staring into Blaine's eyes as if he could see into his soul.

Blaine was silenced momentarily. "Shut up...it's...I don't always eat them!"

Kurt smiled and winked. "Sure," he said, putting the food down onto the rug. Blaine knew it was now or never as he grabbed Kurt's wrist firmly. Kurt looked up and found his face in _very _close proximity to Blaine's.

"Remember that time you said you liked Ed Sheeran?" Blaine was looking into Kurt's eyes, now, looking...braver, than before.

Kurt frowned, startled. He couldn't bring himself to move backwards. "Yes..." he began saying, before being interrupted by the sound of..._oh. _Beatboxing. Kurt turned around to see David and Wes laying down a beat, along with Lachlan and Aidan – other members of the dorm and both good friends of Blaine, neither of whom were actually _in _the Warblers – backing them up.

"_My mind is a warrior_

_My heart is a foreigner_

_My eyes are the colour of red, like a sunset_

_I'll never keep it bottled up_

_And left to the hands of the coroner_

_Be a true heart, not a follower_

_We're not done yet."_

Blaine let Kurt's wrist go and stood up in front of him as the other boys joined him. Trent also appeared from a door of the Arts building as Blaine continued singing.

"_And I see it in your movements tonight_

_If we should ever do this right_

_I'm never gonna let you down_

_Oh, I'll never let you down_

_Now keep it on the down low_

_And I'll keep you around so I'll know_

_That I'll never let you down_

_I'll never let you down."_

Lachlan and Aidan began dancing and clapping their hands, as Wes and Trent took the lower part and David took over the beat. Kurt smiled as he watched Jeff, Nick, Josh, Thad and Matt enter the garden from the direction of the dorms. Okay, sure, they weren't all singers, but Kurt had had to take what he could get at short notice. Plus, Matt was actually pretty cool once Kurt had got to know him. They looked surprisingly _unsurprised_ that there were so many other people there, and that there was music happening. Kurt should have known they'd know. Blaine continued his performance, not having noticed that they had even more extra company.

"_You're strumming on my hearts strings like you were a grade 8_

_But I've never felt this way_

_I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

_And never ever let you down_

_You're strumming on my heartstrings like you were a grade 8_

_But I've never felt this way –"_

"_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feelin' right_

_Where I belong, with you tonight_

_Like bein' in love to feel for the first time!"_

Blaine was looking around, confused as to why Nick, Jeff, Matt and _Josh _had appeared and were singing such a random song. Wes and David were laughing their heads off in fits of laughter, leaning on each other's backs and shoulders for support, while Trent smiled and shook his head. Lachlan and Aidan began to pretend they were playing the guitar solo in between verse and chorus of the new song. Blaine finally realised what Kurt had organised and smiled graciously as he gave the floor to the other group. He was impressed, he had to admit. To be able to throw together a team like that, undoubtedly in short notice, was highly admirable. Kurt took the lead alongside Jeff as the others took on their respective, yet somewhat improvised, roles.

"_The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in my eyes_

_Looki' at you, holdin' my breathe_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm takin' a chance, lettin' you inside"_

There was a slight pause. Kurt looked at Jeff. They nodded their heads for three beats, then jumped on the fourth, beginning the chorus.

"_I'm feelin' alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like bein' in love, she said, for the first time!"_

Wes moved back in front, shooing the others away. Jeff raised his hands in surrender and gave up the 'stage'. Wes stretched his arms and neck, jumping up and down. Blaine looked at Kurt and raised his eyebrows, shrugging. He hadn't planned this, but he suspected a major sing-off was about to go down.

"_I'm – not – usually the type of guy_

_To call twice, and leave a message every time_

_That's quite alright." _He smiled at Trent, who had joined with the harmony once he recognised the song.

"_And most – days – I just dust 'em off like that_

_Girls text me, you're the only one I text back_

'_Cause you know where the party's at."_

Blaine felt it was time for him to interject – and sing the chorus. He couldn't just _not _join in a spontaneous sing-off.

"_And I'm like yeah, everything you heard is true_

_Everybody knows I'm hung_

_Up on you!_

_And I'm like yeah_

_Telling other guys I'm through_

_Everybody knows—"_

"_I just want you to dance with me tonight!_

_When I saw you there, sittin' all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care_

_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right_

_Ooh, baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on—"_

It seemed as if Nick's interruption with 'Dance with Me Tonight' had raised the bar even further. Lachlan – an unexpected volunteer – sliced off their dancing by slowing down the beat.

"_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes"_

Aidan and Wes joined him without backup.

"_Get up, get out, get away from these liars_

'_Cause they don't get your soul, or your fire_

_Take my hand; knot your fingers through mine_

_And we'll walk through this dark room for the last time."_

"_And it's so hard to say, but I've been here before_

_And I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours."_

Blaine joined back in after a break. He tried to keep it nice, walking up to Kurt, much closer than was usually necessary, silencing him.

"_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth"_

Blaine smiled as Kurt stepped away.

"_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips"_

He ran and stood on the fountain wall, singing loudly.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life..."_

Nobody quite knew how to follow that. It was full of...everything. Everybody knew Blaine was singing it for Kurt. He hadn't stopped talking about him since, like, _ever_. But they all agreed that they would make such a good couple that they probably talked about 'Klaine' between themselves as much as Blaine spoke about Kurt.

Eventually, though, somebody remembered that they were in the middle of an epic sing-off and Josh's voice rang out in the form of a rap.

"_Now I'm in town, breakin' it down, thinkin' of makin' a new sound_

_Playin' a different show every night in front of a new crowd_

_That's you now, hello, ciao, seems that life is great now_

_See me lose focus as I sing to you loud_

_And I can't, no, I won't hush_

_I'll say the words that make you blush_

_I'm gonna sing this now..."_

Wes and David, who had been huddling in the background, jumped in on either side of Josh and drowned him out with some Swedish House Mafia.

"_Upon the hill across the blue lake_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said,_

"_Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry, now,_

_Yeaaaaaaaah!"_

Nick and Jeff then intervened with-

"_So show me family_

_All the blood that I would bleed_

_I don't know where I belong_

_I don't know where I went wrong_

_But I can write a song..._

_1...2...3..._

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet-"_

Thank God Nick and Jeff were cut off there, because the others were about to throw up over the looks they were giving each other. Kurt was trying to think of a song that people would know; he was running out of good ideas.

"_ONE WAY, OR ANOTHER, I'M GONNA FIND YA_

_I'M GONNA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA_

_ONE WAY, OR ANOTHER, I'M GONNA WIN YA_

_I'M GONNA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA"_

It was difficult for Kurt's group not to join in the catchy song as the rest of Blaine's group joined Aidan, who was actually a rather good singer.

"_ONE WAY, OR ANOTHER, I'M GONNA SEE YA_

_I'M GONNA MEETCHA MEETCHA MEETCHA MEETCHA_

_ONE DAY, MAYBE NEXT WEEK,_

_I'M GONNA MEETCHA, I'LL MEETCHA MEETCHA!"_

Their voices, pitch perfect, rang out between the tall buildings and ran up and down the pathways.

"_It's like you're always there, in the corners of my mind_

_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those fingertips of yours_

'_Cause I keep comin' back again for more..._

_Oh oh oh,_

_Trouble, troublemaker, yeah, that's your middle name_

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain"_

David couldn't help but take another lead. There seemed to be an Ed Sheeran 'thing' going on.

"_But a house gets colds when you cut the heating_

_Without you to hold, I'll be freezing_

_Can't rely on my heart to beat it_

'_Cause you take parts of it every evening_

_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing-"_

Kurt finally cut in, quietly at first, from the back of the group.

"_When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing"_

He made his way nearer to Blaine as some of the others joined in.

_And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_

_Well, all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling_

_I will find him, I'll find him next to me."_

Blaine looked at Kurt and around at the rest of the group.

"_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,_

_I'll always remember the sound of the _voices_..."_

They all smiled at the change of lyrics. Blaine took Kurt's hand quietly, and faced him.

"_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you."_

And with that, Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, right there, in front of everyone. Wes and David muttered a quiet 'score!', while Lachlan and Aidan fist bumped. Jeff hugged Nick, both of them trying to contain their excitement. Trying to avoid being embarrassed and awkward, Kurt asked, "Are you sure this is your first date with a musically inclined teenage boy?"

Blaine stepped back, still holding Kurt's hand. "I'm offended that you think I would repeat a date with another person!" But he couldn't hold back a smile. "Now," he sat back down, gesturing for everybody else to do so, "what do you want first?"

Kurt pulled the packet of Twizzlers out of the basket. "You brought Twizzlers, Blaine?"

"Uh...yeah..." Blaine wasn't sure what to expect. He thought that everybody liked Twizzlers.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Kurt was already ripping open the plastic and offering them around. "By the way, we totally owned that sing-off. Don't even try to deny it," he added through a mouthful of Twizzler.

"OH, WOAH, HANG ON A SECOND..."

* * *

Oh, my God, you guys. Every time I read through this I find bits to change, but I hope you guys thought it was okay and not too confusing.

Please let me know what you think, don't leave me hanging!

If anybody wanted a list of the songs I used here (I know there were a lot!), here it is in order of appearance!

Grade 8 – Ed Sheeran

First Time – Lifehouse

Hung Up – Hot Chelle Rae

Dance with Me Tonight – Olly Murs

Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol

Lego House – Ed Sheeran

I'll Be – Edwin McCain

You Need Me, I Don't Need You – Ed Sheeran

Don't You Worry Child – Swedish House Mafia

Ho Hey – The Lumineers

One Way or Another – Blondie

Troublemaker – Olly Murs

Drunk – Ed Sheeran

Next to Me – Emeli Sande

Hands Down – Dashboard Confessional

(Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol)

Catch you all later!


End file.
